Une potiche et deux boulets
by glygly
Summary: Où, lors d'une soirée en civil, Havoc tourne autour d'une fille, laquelle lorgne sur quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi certaines personnes ont elles le chic pour craquer sur des gens qui ne retournent jamais leur attention ? ::triangle Havoc/OFC/Fury, het::


fic initialement postée le 19 septembre 07 ailleurs

* * *

**Titre :** une potiche et deux boulets  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple :** Jean Havoc, une fille, Cain Fury  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages que vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à Arakawa et à Square Enix, celle qui n'a rien à faire dans l'histoire provient de mon cerveau. (si jamais par le plus grand des hasards vous aviez envie de la récupérer pour faire de la figuration dans une autre histoire, pourquoi pas, mais demandez d'abord ?)

**Thèmes :** 31 jours, "potiche" (21 août 07) plus "OC"

**Avertissement :  
**J'ai honteusement profité du « mois de l'original » sur 31 jours comme excuse pour implanter un OC au milieu des persos canon. J'ai tenté de la faire le moins suesque possible, mais je manque de recul. Aussi si vous avez quoi que ce soit à reprocher ou à conseiller à cet OC, allez-y, ne vous gênez pas, je suis toute ouïe !

oOo

Havoc arriva un peu à la bourre à la soirée. Pas de beaucoup, juste le temps d'avoir déjà un certain nombre bien installé. Pour l'anniversaire d'un vieux pote, ils avaient fait les choses dans les formes, réservé la salle en sous-sol du pub préféré et invité plein de monde, qui ne se connaissait pas forcément, avec comme seul point commun de connaître le type dont c'était la fête. C'était l'occasion de faire des rencontres…

Il repéra d'abord Fury, discutant avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Dont une jeune fille plutôt mignonne. Pas spécialement belle, mais mignonne quand même. L'air plutôt timide, mise pas très éclatante.

« Salut Fury.  
- Ah, Sous-lieutenant Havoc ! bonsoir.  
- Miss ? »

Elle répondit d'une petite voix, quasiment couverte par le brouhaha ambiant. Mariann, lui avait-il semblé. Ou quelque chose comme ça, du moins. Mais il ne s'embarrassa pas à la faire répéter.

La fille avait les cheveux châtain, d'une couleur tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, tirés en arrière. Rien de très remarquable. Un petit détail parmi le tout de son visage, pas plus important que le brun de ses yeux, la monture fine de ses lunettes ou son sourire mal assuré. Ce n'est que quand, un peu plus tard, il la vit de dos qu'il s'aperçut de leur longueur. Attachés en demi-queue, ils auraient pu lui arriver sous les épaules, de face ça n'aurait rien changé à ce qu'il voyait. De dos, il constata qu'ils lui tombaient en fait jusqu'à la taille. Bizarre, nota-t-il. Il avait toujours associé les longues crinières aux blondes princesses des contes pour enfants, ou à ces femmes fatales brunes comme la nuit qui triomphent dans le monde du spectacle. Pas au brun clair de tous les jours. De quoi la femme de Hughes ou la petite Scieszka, par exemple, auraient eu l'air, avec une chevelure interminable plutôt que leurs coupes courtes et sages, tiens ?  
En la regardant écarter d'une main ses cheveux pour éviter de s'asseoir dessus en reprenant sa place, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que c'était bien joli, mais peut-être pas franchement pratique. Encore que, au lit, ça pourrait être… hum, non, il préféra ne pas s'aventurer dans ce champ de pensée pour le moment.

Car après, avant de penser à se concentrer sur une seule fille, il avait encore du monde à voir. Il retrouva Farman un peu plus loin dans la salle, salua le héros du jour, chercha sans succès un Breda invisible, à moins que bizarrement, il ne soit simplement absent (ou encore plus en retard que Havoc lui-même).  
Quand il revint, dûment ravitaillé au bar, dans le coin où il avait aperçu la petite demoiselle un peu plus tôt, il la retrouva seule, faisant tapisserie, s'intéressant vaguement à ce que racontaient les gens de la table voisine mais sans plus. Il lui proposa de lui offrir un verre, ce qu'elle déclina, gênée, montrant une pinte à peine entamée : « Votre ami m'en a déjà offerte une tout à l'heure. Peut-être plus tard ? » Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle était vexée qu'il l'ait ensuite laissée plus ou moins tomber pour aller faire la conversation à d'autres personnes sans qu'elle-même trouve l'aplomb de le suivre. Elle ne devait pas encore connaître Fury non plus, en fait. Le champ était donc libre.

Hélas, il s'épuisa en vain à lui faire la conversation. La demoiselle était mignonne mais un poil trop réservée. Elle s'en excusa d'ailleurs, regrettant de n'être pas très à l'aise dans les foules nombreuses où elle connaissait bien peu de monde. Cherchant à faire, justement, connaissance, il n'obtint pas grand' chose d'elle. Elle préférait l'écouter que parler d'elle-même. Ça lui plût au début, de se faire mousser un peu, mais finalement tous deux s'en lassèrent. Se faisait-il des idées ou avait-elle l'air de penser qu'être bon tireur, c'était moins classe que maître en communications ? mince, ça serait un comble pour lui, ça !

Enfin, il ne passa pas tout son temps près d'elle, navigua entre les différents groupes de personnes, socialisa, rencontra pas mal plus de monde. Breda ruina d'ailleurs un bout de conversation avec une petite brune piquante en lui tombant sur le dos à l'improviste blague lourde à l'appui. (Tant mieux ou tant pis, cette fille-là n'était de toute façon pas libre. En fait, comme souvent, toutes les filles les plus intéressantes étaient déjà prises. Restaient ensuite les moches et les timorées.)  
Mais entre les verres et au hasard de leurs déplacements, il s'ingéniait à croiser encore et encore la fille repérée en début de soirée. Ce qui n'était somme toute pas bien difficile : elle-même bougeait beaucoup moins et plus lentement autour de la salle et restait facile à retrouver.

o

Une couple d'heures plus tard, avant même qu'on ne puisse qualifier l'heure de fin de soirée, Fury prit congé. Il avait de la famille à voir, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu de permission assez longue pour ça et il avait promis à sa sœur de passer la voir, pouvait pas rester tellement plus longtemps. C'était un bon gars, Fury, un gentil garçon, ça tout le monde le savait. Peut-être un peu plus qu'il ne faudrait parfois, en fait : ou Havoc se trompait fort, ou il y avait là quelqu'un qui souhaitait qu'il soit un peu plus entreprenant. Ben, tant pis ! avec les filles, c'était chacun pour soi.  
Fury fit donc le tour de ses connaissances, salua la jeune fille dont la mine s'assombrit aussitôt. Le voyant partir, elle hésita un peu trop longtemps sur la conduite à tenir. Elle se décida enfin à abandonner là sa boisson et les interlocuteurs à qui de toute façon elle causait fort peu, s'excusa et se dirigea à pas précipités vers la sortie. Ça, c'était très mauvais signe pour Havoc…

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint, l'air complètement démoralisé. Sa tentative avait échoué, donc. Havoc en fut sombrement content. Puis, parce qu'il avait l'habitude de se planter lui aussi en amour, il compatit. Voilà, ça leur faisait déjà un point commun sur lequel partir ; elle avait misé sur la mauvaise personne et se retrouvait seule, mais un grand beau gars plus gentil pouvait encore venir la consoler, et qui sait, y faire si bien qu'il raflerait la mise ! n'est-ce pas ? Prêt à la réconforter, il fit mine de l'approcher.

Elle s'était réfugiée dans un coin loin des regards pour cacher sa déception. Peut-être jusqu'à ses larmes ? pas question de la laisser se morfondre ainsi seule…  
Cependant Riza l'arrêta au vol. soi disant, ça n'était pas le moment de venir l'asticoter, qu'il valait mieux la laisser tranquille pour le moment, non, surtout pas venir enfoncer le clou.

Il patienta donc, rongeant son frein. Mais quand elle émergea finalement de sa petite retraite, ce fut pour se tenir encore à l'écart de la fête. Elle n'était plus à se cacher dans un coin, mais pas de retour au coeur de l'animation pour autant. Elle se contentait désormais de graviter vaguement aux alentours. Son verre encore à-demi plein à la main, auquel elle ne prenait que de minuscules gorgées et de loin en loin, elle faisait de nouveau tapisserie à un coin de table dans le fond.

À ce moment-là, il aurait très bien pu aller l'aborder. Là, il aurait pu tenter de la dérider un peu, la convaincre que puisqu'elle avait déjà fait un premier pas, elle avait encore le droit de s'amuser autant qu'elle voulait. Il ne savait pas franchement s'y prendre avec les filles tristes, mais il aurait tout de même pu tenter le coup. Ça aurait peut-être marché, peut-être pas. Il n'aurait pas pu faire empirer les choses de toute façon.

Coup du sort, la barmaid choisit ce moment pour venir ramasser les verres vides. Une jolie brune dont les boucles souples venaient tout juste balayer les épaules. Il faisait trop sombre dans ce bar pour qu'il distingue la couleur de ses yeux, mais pour ça, il pouvait toujours s'approcher d'elle et la suivre en pleine lumière, rien ne l'en empêchait. Il pesa rapidement le pour et le contre, la fille triste et la serveuse. Rien ne lui disait non plus qu'il pourrait l'atteindre, cette serveuse. Mais comme l'autre reportait son attention sur quelqu'un d'autre et échangeait quelques mots avec... son frère, lui semblait-il, ou peut-être juste un ami, qu'est-ce qu'on lui avait dit quand on le lui avait présenté, celui-là, déjà ? enfin, bref, elle était occupée ailleurs en ce moment... Abandonnant la demoiselle à son rôle de potiche, il suivit la serveuse.  
Ça n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait plus de chance avec elle, non, derrière la barrière du comptoir et habituée à côtoyer quantité d'hommes de tous les types, mais elle était déjà drôlement plus engageante… il était encore temps de prendre un nouveau départ avant la fin de la nuit, il lui restait une chance de se rattraper ce soir-même, sans avoir à attendre encore la fois suivante, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas être malchanceux à _chaque_ fois...


End file.
